The present invention relates to an electronic register to be utilized in the field of business processing or the like.
According to a conventional electronic register, an electronic register having a macro key has only limited functions that can be set by the macro key. The function that can be set by the macro key are limited to key codes existing on the keyboard of the electronic register. Accordingly, the functions are also limited such that the processings of a plurality of keys on the keyboard are collectively carried out. In this case, the macro key refers to a key which is registered in advance as a "macro key" to carry out processing of a plurality of keys in a predetermined sequence. Once this "macro key" is depressed, processing of the plurality of keys is carried out in a registered sequence.
However, according to the above-described conventional electronic register, there has been a problem that it is not possible to perform the following function because those functions which can be set to the macro key are limited to key code information on the keyboard of the electronic register.
(1) A function that, when the macro key has been depressed, the operation mode of the electronic register is checked and the macro key is made valid only in a specific operation mode.
(2) A function that, when the macro key has been depressed, the operation mode of the electronic register is altered to a specific operation mode so that the key operation function which is valid only in this specific operation mode is performed by the macro function in other operation mode.
(3) A function that, when the macro key has been depressed, the terminal identification (hereinafter to be referred to as ID) of the electronic register is checked and the macro key is made valid (enabled) only if the electronic register has a specific terminal ID.
(4) A function that, when the macro key has been depressed, the operator ID of the electronic register is checked and the macro key is made valid only if a specific operator ID has been set in the electronic register.
(5) A function that, when the macro key has been depressed, a specific message is displayed according to the macro key.
(6) A function that, when the macro key has been depressed, a macro key code of a macro key other than this macro key is set to macro key data which has been set corresponding to the first macro key so that a plurality of macro key set data are linked to one macro key.
(7) A function that, when the macro key has been depressed, a key input from the keyboard is processed in the macro key and macro key set data which has been set afterward is processed.